In various applications, a memory device is required to operate reliably under various operating conditions such as over a wide range of temperatures. As such, data may be programmed to the memory device at a given temperature, and later read from the memory device at a different temperature, which may result in readout errors.
Methods for mitigating degradation in readout performance due to a temperature difference between programming and reading operations are known in the art. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2016/0086674 describes methods for reducing cross-temperature threshold-voltage distribution widening, by applying a temperature-dependent sensing scheme during read operations. During a read operation, the sensing conditions applied to memory cells within a memory array (e.g., the sensing time and the read voltage applied to the memory cells during the sensing time) may be set and/or adjusted based on a temperature of the memory cells during the read operation, a previous temperature of the memory cells when the memory cells were programmed, and the programmed states of neighboring memory cells.
As another example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,213,255 describes a set of target memory cells to which data is programmed and from which the data is read. When reading the data, temperature compensation is provided. The temperature compensation is based on temperature information and the state of one or more neighbor memory cells. When data is read from the target memory cells, the system senses the current temperature and determines the differences in temperature between the current temperature and the temperature at the time the data was programmed. If the difference in temperature is greater than a threshold, the process of reading the data includes providing temperature compensation based on temperature information and neighbor state information.